1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf club grips and more specifically to a golf club grip having contours which are shaped to permit the golfer's hands to assume a substantially natural position when addressing the ball and to promote the correct rotation of the golfer's left elbow before and during the swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types and designs of golf club grips have been developed in the past. Some grips are comprised of a long strip of leather or similar material which is wrapped about the club shaft and adhered to the shaft with adhesive, end tacks or other similar means. Other golf grips are formed of a solid rubber or plastic body which fits over the shaft and is adhered to the shaft with double sided adhesive tape or an adhesive resin. The majority of these grips are either cylindrical or frustoconical in shape and have a single longitudinal axis which is coaxial with the axis of the shaft.
The problem presented by the conventional grip is that the contour of its outer surface is substantially symmetrical with the curved surface of the shaft. Such a contour does not conform to the natural position of a golfer's hands when gripping the club. The golfer must, therefore, grip the club in an unnatural manner which makes it difficult for the golfer to position his left elbow correctly. Furthermore, to grasp a conventional grip fully along the entire length of his palm, a right-handed golfer must rotate his right wrist clockwise to an abnormal position. Similarly, a right-handed golfer must rotate his left wrist counterclockwise to completely grasp the known grips. A left-handed golfer is faced with the same problems in reverse.
The conventional golf grips tend to promote, rather than lessen, slices and hooks. When a golfer utilizing the conventional grip swings to hit the ball, his hands often attempt to return to their more natural position. If the left hand is in the more natural position when a right-handed golfer strikes the ball, the golfer's hands will be forward of the club face and the face will be open, tending to push the ball right of the target, to cause a slice or both. In contrast, if a right-handed golfer's right hand is in its more natural position, the club face will be in front of the golfer's hands at the moment of impact and the face of the club will be closed, tending to pull the ball left of the target, to cause a hook, or both. Furthermore, a right-handed golfer using a conventional grip must rotate his left elbow during the backswing to develop a controlled, classical swing. If he fails to rotate his elbow properly, he will lose control and tend to hook or slice.